Let Me Help You
by CCangel
Summary: Regina and David share a moment in the Enchanted Forest. One shot.


Let Me Help You

The days without Henry were becoming unbearable. She was back in the land she so despearately wanted to escape from. She now understood that this was her price to pay. Indeed magic came with a price. She didn't know how she could truly move on and have a life now.

Regina spent most of her time away from the group. She knew she wasn't wanted anyway. Nobody was going to miss her presence. She was an outcast and would always be one.

David watched her for days and each day she seemed to grow sadder. He understood what it was like to miss a child. He missed Emma as much as she missed Henry. Being without Emma left a void in his heart.

He decided to be the one to reach out to her. She wasn't really his enemy anymore. At one point she was his friend and he thought she was actually trying to be there for him.

He followed her to the river where she was just staring into space. He purposefully stepped on a branch to make her aware. He smirked when she conjured a fireball.

"It's just me," he said stepping forward. A look of annoyance crossed her features.

"I could have killed you," she snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," he answered. She didn't believe him and scoffed.

"Right. Snow sent you because she is stubborn and refuses to leave me alone. That woman is insufferable," she sneered.

She turned her body around and continued to stare out into nothingness. He stood by her and waited for the right moment. She tried to do her best to ignore him.

"We were friends once," he started. She blinked and tilted her head.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was just using you," she shot back.

He snorted. "So you didn't have any feelings of friendship toward me. You were friends with Kathryn."

"And what did she do? Practically avoided me after the curse broke. Not that I blame her," she responded. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Well, I really did think you cared. I didn't see malice in you at all. I saw a woman who had a town to run. A woman who was trying to do her best for Henry. Then everything shot to pieces and I hated you."

"Is there a point to this?" she interrupted. "Tell me all of my crimes against humanity."

"No," he said. "I've watched you grow. You have compassion for most of us. You put your life on the line twice for this town. I told you before that we're family and we always will be."

She couldn't believe what he said. "There's no Henry to hold us together David. I go back to being the Evil Queen and you go back to being Prince Charming. We're not family. I don't have family anymore."

He pushed through her rebuttal. "I miss them every single day. I only had a few seconds to hold Emma at birth. I only had a few months to get to know her again. I wouldn't trade those moments for anything. I miss my little girl and it hurts way too much."

"You have Snow to help you through it. Henry was all I had. He was my entire world. He was the only who didn't judge me. I was his mother. No one else," she said softly. "Then I lost him for good in the end. No one is going to try and help me through my grief. They probably think I deserve every bad thing that happens to me."

"Not true. You have me. I'm reaching out and I'm here if you accept my offer. We lost children but we can help each other through it," he explained.

She shook her head in disbelief. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why go through the trouble really?"

"Henry. He didn't see you as the villain and neither do I. Not anymore. You gave Emma a gift and I appreciate that."

"It was the least I could do," she explained. She wiped her eyes after feeling tears run down.

They were quiet for a few minutes. "Okay," she said. "I think I can talk to you but you aren't allowed to get all judgmental on me."

"Understood."

He turned to walk away when she called his name.

"Thank you for talking to me," she said. "I guess I can consider you a friend," she continued smirking.

He winked at her. "I consider you one so you might as well help each other. We're family after all."


End file.
